


Red Queen's race

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 跑起来，是希望被追赶。躲起来，是希望被找到。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Red Queen's race

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨产物，没逻辑没头脑。
> 
> 祝孩子们两周年快乐。

去年年底舞团更新换代，新团长上任正好赶上跨年，马不停蹄地转场接了四场演出。31号晚上大家约着去喝酒，三三两两都叫了自己的朋友，金建学回到桌前时电视里正播倒计时，所有人举着酒杯站起来，三，二，一，新年快乐！接着趁着气氛和身边认识不认识的人碰杯。金建学从善如流，抬头看清对面的脸时却和对方一起愣住了。仿佛是算好时机让剧情更糟糕点，吕焕雄忽然神出鬼没地插进两个人中间。

“好巧哦，这是…”

“你，过来一下。”金建学置若罔闻，抓住李抒澔的手腕。看对方纹丝不动，又拽了他一把。李抒澔慢慢眨眼，一脸似笑非笑的神情打量一番金建学的面孔，扭头对吕焕雄说，“你故意的吧？”

吕焕雄无辜地睁大眼睛摆手。李抒澔隐约叹气，从金建学手中挣脱出来，俯身收拾随身物品拎起外套，自己走向门口。他的步子很小，吕焕雄扶他一把。金建学目送他们走开，手指尖残留着方才碰到皮肤的触感。那一抹若有若无的温度，像极了几年前李抒澔留在他回忆里的笑声，轻而深地缠绕在耳后。

“不追啊？”一旁还有个看戏的金英助，端着杯子用品红茶的优雅喝烧酒。金建学无力地瞪他一眼，摇头。

“他不想谈，就算了。”他的声音低低的，反倒在对自己解释。

就算金建学嘴上不说，吕焕雄从镜子里瞥见他不时朝自己抛过来的目光也知道他有一大兜问题想问。中场休息期间他擦着汗走到假装没看见自己的金建学旁边，弹了一下被举到嘴边的水瓶。金建学没防备，水洒到他的领口，委委屈屈地抬头。好像一只被揪耳朵的狗。

“你暗恋我啊？”吕焕雄笑眯眯的。

金建学扫了一眼正在房间后方对着镜子整理头发的金英助。

“你上回自己说让我解释一下，解释什么？”

吕焕雄一副恍然大悟的表情，“那个啊，你忘了吧。”

金建学一把拽住转身欲走的他。

“那天你们走了以后李抒澔对你说了什么？”这个名字在他嘴里念起来已经有些陌生，合住牙齿，收拢嘴唇，向外微微呼出一口气息。李，抒，澔。

吕焕雄摇头，又想起什么似的轻轻松松朝他笑。

“他说他不想提起你。怎么样，满意吗？”

吕焕雄坏心眼地歪头，走向金英助。金英助示意他回头看，金建学愣在那里回味刚才的话。吕焕雄在心里叹气。李抒澔说的没错，那层不好惹的金刚外壳底下是一颗软到发酸让人忍不住去戳，戳过之后又后悔的核心。但他是无条件要站在李抒澔那边的，李抒澔喜欢金建学，他就支持两个人鬼混，倘若李抒澔不喜欢金建学…他就得像个合格的守门人把想要进门的狗狗踢得远远的。金英助讳莫如深地笑，他拎开吕焕雄汗津津的头发凑到他耳边说希望那两个傻子像我们一样，亲亲热热永不吵闹，被很嫌弃地推开手。

李抒澔曾经这样问，相不相信命中注定？金建学皱皱眉头想了想说，信。李抒澔小声嗤笑，你好像个小女生。那时他才刚刚从李建旻变身过来，没来得及修炼放肆的高声尖笑。他们坐在一段阶梯的顶端凝视猎物，身边放着待会儿行侠仗义要用的道具（从打扫工具里偷来的扫帚）。天气已和悄悄变暗的天色一样转凉，金建学推他的时候摸到李抒澔凉丝丝的手臂，手掌短暂条件反射贴上去的瞬间，日后成为他眼中钉的金某走过来，低声说，到点了，开始吧。

若从更高处无人机的视角观看，这也许是非常细微而宏大的一幕。三五成群稚气未脱的少年用黑色方巾遮住面孔，趾高气扬地走向阶梯低端蛮横地停在路口挡住他们去路的黑色车辆。领路者步伐有些漂浮，彼时还是因为肾上激素而不是什么奇怪的化学物质，一声令下，黑车随即变成被乌鸦盯上的黑猫。金建学不信李抒澔真能用扫把造成什么物理伤害，但他回头时那扫把不知何时变成了一支金属球棒。李抒澔的笑撞进他眼球，那细而长的，无时无刻不含着一点笑意的眼睛，连在做离经叛道的事时好像都闪耀着温良恭顺的友善。单调而富有节奏的金属与金属撞击的声音，构成他在黑夜中与最初蜕变成李抒澔的李建旻最初的相遇。

“你知道吗，车不能掉漆，也不能有凹损。一点点锈迹都是致命的，如果不处理，很快就会出大问题。是不是像人一样，一点点小病有时就能演化成一场衰竭？”

他知道那是什么原理，偏偏不巧的时候全身器官都来帮倒忙。金建学也清楚地知道他们所自诩的正义是万分站不住脚的，本来违停事件应该上报不是私了，但挥手砸下去的那一刻他看见眼前不远处李抒澔的眼睛，发现对方也正好也在看自己。这是他们第三次一起参与这样无法无天的狂欢，李抒澔的眼神在周遭人发出的各种叫喊映衬下显得出奇平静。于是金建学知道了，知道他们交换的相似频率，知道李抒澔手中真正砸开的是他本人密不可破的外壳，知道对方同时也在享受作为一丝不和谐音的特权。在金建学要开口说些什么时他率先别过头去，留下一个被夜风吹乱的后脑勺。

与从前的两个精疲力尽的夜晚一样，这堆泄愤最终以没有互道再见的草草离场了事。天一亮所有人还是要回到各自的位置上去扮演不曾拥有疯狂假面的普通人，李抒澔和金建学还要装作和舞团成员金某没有特别的交集。吕焕雄刚刚脱离团队回去当他的学院派，金建学笑问那我们是什么，野兽派吗，金英助笑，野兽派是画派不是讲风格。李抒澔坐在远处捧着研究他的漫画，吕焕雄站在门边高声喊，建旻啊，建旻哥，我走啦。

吕焕雄不知道后来舞团内部发生了什么，或者说他装作不知道。他也同样装作不知道李抒澔和金建学之间发生了什么，反正结果上来说，他们之间永不熄灭的信号忽然被人为主观地屏蔽了。他离开舞团两年，天知道两年内又有多少辆违停甚至没有车主的车遭到毒手。反正结果上来说，那两个人自从不再大半夜和一帮人跑出去砸车以后，李抒澔对不惜改名换姓（他换不了姓，只是一个比方）也要跳的舞就也失去了热情。金建学还是那个金建学，少李抒澔一个变量也撼动不了他和正弦定理一样稳固的外观。当然最后吕焕雄发现自己错了，还错得很离谱。

谁都不知道金建学和李抒澔怎么达成的动态平衡。就算公开关系，他们依然见面就拌嘴，吵不过就动手，还动得丝毫没有浪漫元素。金英助评价说这是表达亲密的方式，有多少野生动物的性交场面像干架？吕焕雄翻白眼翻得头痛，他不需要一个把自然纪录片当成性爱电影的男朋友。金英助丝毫不动摇，晃晃头说你不懂，这是科学精神。李抒澔插嘴说你一个搞艺术的讲什么科学精神，并不在意他们议论的对象中包含自己。金建学也无声地插进对话，一只手伸到李抒澔膝盖上像爱抚一只猫似的在那里打转。他们几个在前前后后的时间段进出团队，因为波段合得来还会把这段联系一点点延展到私人生活中。不论发生过什么，吕焕雄认为李抒澔至少也会同意那段时光是欢快明丽的。那时演出机会不多，他们都选择不念大学而是泡在网吧咖啡馆游戏厅打工，或者消费打工挣来的钱。那是一段简单的时光，简单的时光总是比较容易令人愉悦。但他和金英助不曾参与过舞团金某带领的寻求刺激，做过危险事情的，从头到尾的确只有李抒澔和金建学而已。

所以他离开不到半年的某一天，忽然从社会新闻版面得知金某被捕的消息。舞团本身也差点被勒令停止运营，但金英助带来的另一则消息掏走了他的全部注意力。他在电话里讲李抒澔受伤了，不是因为跳舞，好像还伤得蛮重。建学在我旁边，我让他和你讲？那头隐约传来金建学用很低的声音拒绝的意思。

金某在团体内牵线倒卖精神药物的事吕焕雄早就有所耳闻，回学院深造其实本来也有点避嫌的意义。金建学就没有那么聪明，他也懒得去大费周章来成就这样的聪明。李抒澔经常评价他把事情想得很正直，有车违停？砸；有人贩毒？举报。为什么不是用金属球棒砸违章停放位置的人？李抒澔出事后金建学无数次梳理过这套逻辑。对着镜子刮掉冒出的胡茬时想，走下公共汽车时想，咽下一口热汤时想，最重要的是，在再也听不到李抒澔笑声的房间里回想。金某是现行犯，行凶隔天早上来舞室取点个人物品，被一声闷响摁到储物柜的门上。金建学很遗憾错过这一幕，但他确定亲眼目睹也不会让他好过一点，因为李抒澔。什么都是因为李抒澔。

如果要问金英助从旁观那两个人的关系中看到了什么，他的回答是，太过相似的两个人可以做朋友做情侣做家人，取决于相似点落在哪里。正正得正，负负得负，小学生都晓得的道理。李抒澔总是取笑他数学并不只有加减还有乘除，无法下地期间他居然在床上做数独。金建学来看望过一次，他和吕焕雄识相地离开房间（好吧本来访客也不能同时进三位），以里头传来让人不得不喊医护的恐怖动静结束。他看到金建学扯着李抒澔的衣领，以一种不知想亲他还是揍他的气势僵持着，李抒澔脸上挂的一副一切尽在掌控中的轻松表情，金英助不知怎么从那双永远盈盈弯着的眼睛里看见了难过，这使他产生一种无端的想象。李抒澔会不会连哭都是笑着的？

金某数罪并罚被丢进拘留所，其中包含故意伤人与破坏公共安全。前者的受害者兼后者嫌疑人之一李抒澔做完笔录出来那天，天上下起了小雪。金建学跟在他背后，和他没发生什么交流。他们像一个人的两面，一面活泼，一面沉默，共同承担脱轨的恶果。他们走得很慢，天凉地滑，加上李抒澔还跛着。他身上那点微微的多余，成为金建学眼中的锈、一个细微的溃烂、一个前路未卜的开端。那天李抒澔最后一次回眸看着金建学的眼睛时也一定看到了这场变异，于是他笑了笑，以不变的开朗回身而去。

那是一年前的冬天，距离相识也差不多为期一年。金建学遭到冷遇距离到意外（意外？）在年末聚会上撞见李抒澔也差不多正好一年，完美的一起一伏。期间他和吕焕雄出去喝贡茶，两个人绕着弯子打太极，没有金英助，金建学不晓得怎么和声。最后还是吕焕雄话锋一转说你今天来不是为了见我吧，金建学挠挠头发。

“如果他决定要躲，没有人能找得到。”吕焕雄意味深长地呷一口，还恼人地补充，“他号码没换。”

最能惹怒金建学的就是这样的漫不经心。李抒澔并没有屏蔽他的消息，也没有搬家或者逼他们的共同朋友守口如瓶。所以金建学知道他退出舞团去考了大学入试（还考上了！），身体恢复得差不多以后去找了份打工挣学费，和其他人照常保持联系。他只是不再出席会有金建学现身的场合，也不再回复金建学发给他的任何东西。虽然他本来就不爱接电话回短讯，但自己也不知道自己算不算个前任的金建学明白置之不理和充耳不闻是有本质区别的。最气人的是他连堵人都不如逃跑本领大不如从前的李抒澔灵活，他连对方在哪所学校哪个科系都知道，却从来当不成一个合格的跟踪狂（这件事现在还会被孙东柱，他们的新经纪人取笑）。所以新年伊始在大学庆典的演出上，他以为自己看走了眼。

“抒澔哥是不是在那边？”他听到李建熙用毫不掩饰的大嗓门讲。

金建学站到台上，按排练的演，眼睛心思丝毫没用在工作上。台下的人站得不密，然而天黑还刮风，最重要的是金建学视力不好。演出结束人群退潮，好心人金英助一边对人群挥手，一边在他耳边问不追吗，金建学愣愣地问追什么，吕焕雄在他身后手扶着他的耳朵把他的脑袋拧向舞台侧边的角落。黑发黑衣，一个正回身离开的剪影，眼神越过肩膀，正落在金建学眼前。他看不清李抒澔的表情，也预想过几个重逢的片段，但万万没料到李抒澔突然间像被抓到做亏心事似的匆忙跑开。这次金建学没有犹豫，他给身旁的人递个眼神不顾孙东柱的呵斥飞快地跳下台奔走。

他知道李抒澔跑步很快，不知道他受过伤还能跑这么快。眼看前面的影子就要再一次从他的视野中失踪融进沉沉的夜色中，金建学停下了脚步。

“我不追你，你别跑。”他用自己最大的音量朝前喊，弯下腰不住喘气，“你的腿。”

意料之外地，李抒澔竟然听话地停住。直到金建学走到他身后也没回头。金建学绕到他正面，见到他垂下眼神抿着嘴唇，一副油盐不进的模样。

“为什么要跑啊？”金建学叉腰，“你就这么怕我？”

“我跑不跑和你有什么关系？”他握紧拳头，挑起的尾音像一声歇斯底里的笑，“我躲起来，和你有什么关系？我现在在做什么，伤好没好，见过什么人，又和你有什么关系？”

金建学发誓如果自己嘴里有犬齿，他一定毫不犹豫冲上前咬他。咬痛他，咬哭他，咬到他求饶再也不说这样冷酷的话。

“如果是其他人追你，你还跑吗？”他问。

李抒澔膝盖一软滑到地上，没拒绝金建学伸过去的手，但像坐在商场地上耍赖的小孩不肯起来。金建学干脆也蹲下身，拉着他们牵在一起的手晃了晃。李抒澔郁闷地抬头，被金建学敲了一下额头。

“不要这样看我。”他气鼓鼓地吹起脸颊，“如果你要用这种眼光看我，那我宁可你再也不要看我。”

金建学懵，“什么样的眼神？”

李抒澔忿忿地，指甲按进金建学手背。

吕焕雄对于他和金建学的关系只有一个定义：狼狈为奸。又狼狈又为奸，一次到位。李抒澔不否认他们之间有一些带危险色彩的因素，但火花本来就是个可以燎原的危险品，任何关系逆火都不足为奇。他对自己这惹人烦的分析癖很是受用，客观，冷静，符合他的理科生人设。其实距离金某带人堵他那天很久之前，也许从和金建学相吸那天起，他就一直在思考，如果契机正好，他和金建学是不是会义无反顾地成为互相怨恨的死对头？无论金建学的眼睛和嘴唇在不在他眼前，他总是会不断想到这个潜在底下的可能性。接吻的时候，做爱的时候，打架的时候，拌嘴的时候，平静下来对坐无言的时候，滔滔不绝进行交流的时候，李抒澔问，是不是因为我天生一副笑嘻嘻的相貌，所以看上去是个随和的好人啊？金建学头也不抬，那是别人还不够了解你。

因此从另一个极端讲，假如两个人记恨彼此到了极点，也许也会不可救药地爱上对方。李抒澔自诩不像吕焕雄总是隐藏在争端背后，也不像金英助永远大而化之，他想弄明白的只有一件事，一件在他这样的聪明人看来非常愚昧的事。遇见金建学之前他参与过金某的非法交易，虽然金建学表面是个不良少年，但李抒澔目睹他拎着武器加入战场时内心是十分诧异的。他和金建学都有一双藏不住秘密的眼睛，金建学说他有时候会露出可怜巴巴的、像被踢了一脚却不知道是不是应该走开的眼神，李抒澔腹诽你在说你自己吧。遇见金建学之间他同样不觉得砸车有什么值得纪念标榜，直到一个普通的夜晚，他在破坏途中和金建学交换了眼神。

人们会笼统地把这种悸动称为初恋的感觉，李抒澔觉得那样细腻的形容不适合他心里骤然迸发的粘稠滚烫。从来没听过有人被自己的初恋烫死，相思到寂寞死倒是有可能。金建学问要不要在一起的时候他还嘴说本来就几乎每天在一起啊，下意识地从真正的含义那里逃掉。不把自己委身于外界的视角，李抒澔就无法判断他和金建学之间到底算什么。没有什么客观主观，也没有什么绝对。他念物理学，相对论是他的圣经。所以李抒澔借机而逃。他可以跑，金建学也可以追，他可以跑到跑不动或者金建学追不上，金建学也可以中途放弃。越思考，越混乱，越多的可能性，越多的不确定。不变的只有金建学的眼睛。那双令李抒澔倍感亲切也倍感压力的，只注视他一个人的，温柔专注的眼睛。

“为什么要跑呢？为什么要躲呢？”金英助这样问过他。

“因为我喜欢被捉住，被发现的感觉。因为我喜欢刺激，喜欢按世俗标准坏的东西，喜欢不确定性，喜欢有趣的人生。最重要的是。”

假如李抒澔坦诚相待，这段真挚而大逆不道的话就是他的心声。他按住金建学的手背，指甲有意无意地摁进去制造疼痛。问题不在于金建学始终如一的眼神，在于他始终如一的心。

“你不讨厌我吗？”他最终露出了那样脆弱的、可怜的、像流浪狗流浪猫一样本就无家可归因此敌视家猫的安逸的眼神。

金建学重重叹了口气，反手把李抒澔的手指捏进掌心。

“讨厌过啊，”他低头打量李抒澔压根造成不了什么物理伤害的短指甲盖，“讨厌你忽然玩消失，讨厌你总说一些莫名其妙的东西来惹我，讨厌你笑嘻嘻的态度，讨厌你总是做假设，讨厌你觉得自己无所不能，讨厌你明明有事压在里面也不说出口。最重要的是。”

一般发展到这里金建学就该抱他了。不走寻常路的金建学一下将李抒澔拽到了自己的背上。李抒澔一声惊叫条件反射扶住他的脖子，被金建学向上颠了一把背稳当。

“最重要的是，讨厌就算叠加所有的讨厌，还是负负得正。”金建学随便朝一个什么方向走着。

所以这是李抒澔想要的论证。只有永远讨厌下去，才能感受到喜欢。只有危险才有安全，只有毫无关联的两个人，才有情人朋友，只有坠落才有飞翔。只有想要逃离，才有回归的怀抱。

所以他伸直自己垂在两侧的手臂，主动地抱住了金建学。


End file.
